Saine et Sauve
by JustMoreTears
Summary: Les ennuis de Katinss ne sont pas près de s'arrêter. La guerre n'est pas fini, et elle risque de devenir mondiale. Risque de spoilers.
1. Chapitre 1 Le rêve

1.

Le ciel est noir. Noir comme de l'ancre. J'avance, je ne sais pas où je vais. J'ai l'impression d'être observée, d'être épiée. Je tourne ma tête, à droite et à gauche. Il n'y a rien. Que du noir. Des arbres. Il y a un craquement. Paniquée, je me mets à courir. Subitement, une lumière m'aveugle. Mais elle n'est pas naturelle. Je m'arrête, je dérape. Je ferme les yeux, les frotte. Je les rouvre. Il fait jour. Il y a la mer. Et une jungle. Puis des pas. Je me lève. Mon arc est à terre. Je tends ma main pour l'attraper, mais il m'échappe des mains, et atterrit dix mètre plus loin. Je retente de l'attraper. C'est comme si une force invisible ne voulait pas que je m'en serve. Quelqu'un tousse. Je me retourne. Il y a une ombre noir. Petit à petit, je le découvre. Du sang coule de sa bouche. Il me sourit. Il est de retour. Son sourire se retire, et une trentaine de personne arrive derrière lui. Il y a Cato. Glimmer. La droguée. Rue. Ils sont là, et ils m'en veulent. Je tente de m'enfuir, mais mes muscles ne répondent pas. Alors, je fais la seule chose que je puisse faire. Je hurle jusqu'à en perdre la voix.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je tremble. Des larmes froides et salées coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai peur. Cela fait deux semaines que je n'ai pas fait de cauchemars. Et voilà qu'ils reviennent.

Des bras musclés me serrent. Je me sens en sécurité entourée par leur étreinte.

Chut. C'est tout, c'est fini, chuchote Peeta, à mes côtés.

Ils étaient là pour se venger. Ils vont venger leur mort. C'est moi qui les ai tué, oh, Peeta, j'ai tellement peur ….

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je continue de trembler. Des images me reviennent, plus terrifiante les unes que les autres. Il me réconforte, comme il peut, mais leurs visages passent en boucle dans ma tête, comme un film se répétant à l'infini. Peeta arrête de parler. Je ne l'entends plus. Sa respiration se fait plus lente. Il s'endort. Je suis à nouveau seule dans le noir. Et j'ai de nouveau peur.

Il neige, dehors. Les flocons tombent lentement, pour finir sur le sol, éparpillés parmi d'autre. Mes pas s'effacent petit à petit que la neige les recouvre. Personne ne saura que je suis venue là.

J'ai fait enlever les barbelés. Tout le monde peut y pénétrer maintenant. Je n'ai plus besoin de me cacher. Personne n'a plus besoin de se cacher. Mais personne n'y pénètre. Tout le monde a peur de tomber sur un pacificateur armé, prêt à se venger de ce qu'est devenu Panem. Peeta, qui vit lui aussi dans cette peur, m'interdit d'y aller. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Alors, à l'aube, quand il dort encore, je m'en vais. Je prends mon arc, fièrement accroché dans le salon, et je rejoins la forêt. Parfois, il m'arrive de chasser, et de ramener le tout à la maison, prétendant que j'ai tout acheté chez le boucher.

Tout est tellement différent. Quatre mois que la guerre est fini. Si je le voulais, je pourrais aller habiter au Capitole. J'ai le droit de manger à ma guise. J'ai le droit de contester le gouvernement sans avoir le risque d'être éliminé. J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux. Et j'ai choisi cette personne. Peeta. Plus rien, maintenant, ne pourra nous séparer. Nous vivons heureux, dans le village des vainqueurs, rebaptisé Quartier de l'Espoir. Des habitants du District Douze sont venus s'installé près de chez nous. J'ai des voisins, des amis. Mais, je n'ai plus de sœur. Plus de meilleur ami. En deux ans de temps, tout a changé. Pendant ces quatre mois, j'ai réalisé que j'avais perdu trop de personnes auxquelles je tenais. Je ne suis toujours pas remise. Enfin, pas complètement. Il y aura des séquelles qui ne s'effaceront jamais. Elles seront là, à me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Les médicaments, les séances chez le psy n'y changeront rien. Elles sont gravées dans ma tête, et y resteront.

Ne bouge pas, petit écureuil, chuchotais-je, plus pour moi que pour la petite boule de poile.

Je prends lentement une flèche de mon carquois, la place, et tire. Ma main a tremblé. Je rate ma cible. Le petit être marron part rapidement se cacher derrière les branches. Que m'est-t-il arrivé ? Il me faut une cible simple. Pour réessayer. J'avance dans la forêt. Il y a un trou, dans un arbre. Je reprends une flèche, me prépare à tirer. Ma main tremble de nouveau. Je n'arrive plus à tirer.

Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout, tentai-je de me rassurer.

Je ferme les yeux. Je compte trois secondes. Je les rouvre. Retire. Ma main tremble encore. Ce n'est pas possible. Je fais demi-tour. Il doit y avoir une explication à cela. Je ne peux pas mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Je suis en pleins forme. Alors, qu'est-ce ? Je prends peur. Sans mon arc, je ne suis rien. Si je n'arrive plus à tirer, faire ce que j'aime faire le plus, qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? Rien. Je ne serais rien. Je vais rentrer à la maison. Remettre l'arc à sa place. Dire à Peeta que j'ai été rendre visite à …. Non, que je suis allée me promener dans le centre. Voilà. Demain, ou la semaine prochaine, j'irai voir un médecin. Et il trouvera une solution. Pour ma main. Pour moi, tout simplement. Et tout ira mieux, beaucoup mieux. J'accélère la cadence de ma marche. Je suis de plus en plus rapide. Je me mets à courir. Je suis littéralement en train de paniquer. Des nuages obscurcissent le ciel. Il devient noir. Il s'est arrêté de neiger. Je tourne à droit, à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite, et après je ne sais plus. Je n'y vois plus rien. Il y a un craquement. Quelqu'un me suit. J'accélère encore. Tout se passe comme dans mon rêve. Il y a de l'eau au loin. Mais il n'y a pas la lumière. Tout est plus réel que mon rêve. Je trébuche, me rattrape à une branche. Je fais tomber mon arc. Je m'arrête. Autant faire face à la vérité. Il est de retour.


	2. Chapitre 2 Une promesse

2.

Katniss.

Je me retourne immédiatement en entendant la voix prononcer mon nom. Cette vois, que je connaissais si bien.

Gale.

Je le fixe dans les yeux, ne détachant pas mon regard. Il n'a pas changé. Toujours le même. Toujours cette rage dans les yeux.

Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie, me demanda-t-il pesant chacun de ses mots.

Je pensais …. Que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il me considère des pieds à la tête. Son regard est perçant, cherchant comme quelque chose qu'il aimerait voir. Puis, son regard se pose sur mon arc, négligemment posé à terre, avec mon carquois renversé, et mes flèches étalées.

Tu n'aurais jamais lâché ton arc. Avant, me dit-il, une once de nostalgie dans la voix.

Les gens changent, Gale. J'ai changé. Certains événements font que les choses ne seront plus jamais pareilles.

Mon ton est froid. Il n'est pas chaleureux. Qu'aurais-je fait, avant ? Après plus de huit mois sans le voir, j'aurais été me réfugier dans ses bras, collant ma tête sur son torse chaud. On serait parti chasser, comme d'habitude.

Mais il a tué Prim. Pas directement, mais il y est pour quelque chose. À chaque fois que je le regarde, je vois ma frêle petite sœur prendre feu, réduisant son corps en cendre. J'entends ses cris, ses hurlements. Et c'est la dernière image que j'ai d'elle.

Pourquoi est-il revenu ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que me veut-il ? Avoir des nouvelles ?

Et comme s'il écoutait dans mes pensées, il me demanda :

Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ?

Je hoche la tête. Bien sûr que je veux savoir ce qu'il fait là.

Je suis ici, pour te protéger.

J'ouvre la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais je la referme. Me protéger. Elle est bien bonne. Il aurait dû faire ça avant, au lieu de se concentrer sur ce qu'il pensait être son but, sa destinée. À cause de cette obsession sur la vengeance, il m'a perdu. Je l'ai perdu.

Il se passe des choses, Katniss. Au Capitole. Snow avait un ….

Ne prononce pas son nom, le coupé-je.

Ce n'est qu'un prétexte, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Je ne veux pas à avoir à me poser de questions. À revivre dans la peur. Je veux être insouciante. Quel que soit le problème, je ne veux pas en être informé. Ni en faire partie.

Je m'en fous de ce qu'il se passe au Capitole. Le Capitole n'existe plus pour moi. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, continué-je.

Je tourne les pieds, et continu mon chemin. Je ramasse mon arc et mon carquois, ne me retourne pas, n'adresse pas un regard à Gale. Je vais faire comme s'il n'était pas venu. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Il a déjà beaucoup trop à penser, avec la Boulangerie. Et je ne veux pas en parler à Haymich. Il se soigne. IL ne boit plus « qu'une » bouteille par jour. Petit à petit, il retrouve la joie de vivre. Sans doute celle qui l'habitait avant les Jeux.

Les jeux nous ont tous bouffés de l'intérieur. Le Capitole nous a bouffé de l'intérieur. Il m'arrive souvent de me demander ce qui se serait passé si nous n'avions pas gagné la guerre. Des Hunger Games encore plus dur ? Un jeu encore pire, qui nous aurait tous décimé jusqu'au dernier ? Sans les Districts, il n'y aurait plus de révolte. Le Capitole se serait débarrassé de nous, pauvres gens. Il aurait vécu une petite vie tranquille continuant sa route vers l'excentricité.

Que penseraient nos ancêtres de ce que nous avons fait de notre pays ? De notre monde ? Nous, ou plutôt ils, l'ont rendu mauvais, froid. Il est détruit, il n'y a plus une once de paix. Même maintenant. Dans cent ans, il y aura une nouvelle guerre, déclaré par les fidèle de l'ancien régime, et tout continuera, ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de nous. Plus rien de notre monde.

Peeta m'attends, assis à la table de cuisine, un chocolat chaud entre les mains. La tasse fumante dégage une sensation de chaleur, qui me met tout de suite à l'aise.

Où étais-tu, me demande Peeta.

Au village, répondais-je.

Il ne me croit pas. Je le vois dans son regard. Quelle mauvaise menteuse je fais !

Ne me ment pas. Tes bottes sont pleines de boue. Il n'y en a pas au Village. Tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux. Des feuilles spécifiques de la forêt. Tu y étais, n'est-ce-pas ?

Sa voix est accusatrice. Je me sens idiote.

On avait dit plus de mensonges, Katniss. Je ne veux plus que tu y retournes.

Malgré que les Jeux et la guerre soient finis, il est toujours aussi protecteur. Ça en devient étouffant. Je devrais m'excuser. Et il oubliera tout. Je ne retournerais plus dans la forêt. Que pourrais-je y faire maintenant que ma main …. Que ma main ….

Je suis désolée.

Il baisse les yeux. Secoue la tête.

Tu ne l'es pas. Et je le comprends parfaitement. Promet moi juste que tu n'y retourneras pas. Jure le moi.

Je me mets accroupie près de lui, lui prends les mains.

Je te le jure. Sur la vie du geai moqueur.

Je pose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et, monte dans la chambre. Mes jambes sont lourdes, je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée d'être fatiguée. Combien de temps suis-je resté dans la forêt ? Une après-midi ? Le soleil se couche. Le temps passe si vite ! Je m'étale de tout mon long sur le lit, et tombe rapidement dans le sommeil.

Gale me tient la main. Son regard se veut bienveillant, mais il me parait faux. Je lui souris, comme pour me convaincre moi-même que tout se passera bien. On avance, droit devant, vers l'ennemi. Ils sont là, tous, et nous allons combattre. Peeta me tient mon autre main. Ses yeux sont inquiets, mais il me sourit. Pour me rassurer. On avance également avec lui. Toute l'armée est derrière nous. Les Pacificateurs sont devant nous. Ils avancent, eux aussi. Ils sont rapides. On force le pas. Nous comme à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Nous faisons le premier pas. Et la bataille commence.

Le sang gicle. De partout. Je ne tiens plus les mains de mes deux comparses. J'avance seule, désormais. Frappant là où je peux, où je veux. Je veux sortir de là. Un cri, une explosion. Je vois Gales. Il me sourit encore. Mais un sourire menaçant, maintenant. Il est habillé en pacificateur. Il tient Peeta par les cheveux. Porte son pistolet à la nuque du garçon des pains, et tire. Ses boucles blondes virent au rouge. Mon cri déchire le silence imminent. Des corps jonchent le sol. Il n'y a plus que Gale, et moi. Je dois accepter mon sort. Je ferme les yeux. La balle part. Et je n'existe plus.


End file.
